The Courtier's Reply
The Courtier's Reply is the false argument that a person cannot say there is no evidence for a given religious claim until they have first understood in detail every conclusion that follows from said claim. PZ didn't agree with H. Allen Orr's criticism of The God Delusion in the NY Review of Books and wrote The Courtier's Reply as from a courtier defending his Emperor from Richard Dawkins' accusations that the Emperor was, in fact, unclothed. English The Courtier's Reply by PZ Myers: "I have considered the impudent accusations of Mr Dawkins with exasperation at his lack of serious scholarship. He has apparently not read the detailed discourses of Count Roderigo of Seville on the exquisite and exotic leathers of the Emperor's boots, nor does he give a moment's consideration to Bellini's masterwork, On the Luminescence of the Emperor's Feathered Hat. We have entire schools dedicated to writing learned treatises on the beauty of the Emperor's raiment, and every major newspaper runs a section dedicated to imperial fashion; Dawkins cavalierly dismisses them all. He even laughs at the highly popular and most persuasive arguments of his fellow countryman, Lord D. T. Mawkscribbler, who famously pointed out that the Emperor would not wear common cotton, nor uncomfortable polyester, but must, I say must, wear undergarments of the finest silk. Dawkins arrogantly ignores all these deep philosophical ponderings to crudely accuse the Emperor of nudity. Personally, I suspect that perhaps the Emperor might not be fully clothed — how else to explain the apparent sloth of the staff at the palace laundry — but, well, everyone else does seem to go on about his clothes, and this Dawkins fellow is such a rude upstart who lacks the wit of my elegant circumlocutions, that, while unable to deal with the substance of his accusations, I should at least chide him for his very bad form. Until Dawkins has trained in the shops of Paris and Milan, until he has learned to tell the difference between a ruffled flounce and a puffy pantaloon, we should all pretend he has not spoken out against the Emperor's taste. His training in biology may give him the ability to recognize dangling genitalia when he sees it, but it has not taught him the proper appreciation of Imaginary Fabrics." *The Courtier's Reply *Courtier's Reply, follow-up by Jason Rosenhouse *Who says we don't need bible scholars? Sophisticated theology Sophisticated theology certainly distracts believers so they overlook how unreasonable cuts any ice with fool PZ. Forget the Sophisticated theology, forget the Sophisticated theologians, the facts are what count. Astrology and The Stork Theory of Reproduction We don't need to study Astrology or he Stork Theory of Reproduction in detail to dismiss them both out of hand. We don't need to study sophisticated theology in detail to see that Christianity doesn't make sense either. Sophisticated Theology (Part 1) Sophisticated Theology (Part 2) References Deutsch Des Höflings Antwort "In Verzweiflung ob seines eklatanten Mangels an Gelehrigkeit, habe ich die flegelhaften Argumente des Herrn Dawkins in Betracht gezogen. Offensichtlich hat er weder die detaillierten Diskurse des Grafen Roderigo von Sevilla über die exquisiten und exotischen Leder der kaiserlichen Stiefel gelesen, noch hat er nur einen Moment Bellinis Meisterstück Über die Lumineszenz des kaiserlichen Federhutes berücksichtigt. Wir haben ganze Schulen, die sich damit beschäftigen, gelehrte Abhandlungen über die Schönheit der kaiserlichen Gewandung zu schreiben, und jede größere Zeitung veröffentlicht Kolumnen über die sich der kaiserlichen Mode verschrieben haben. Dawkins verwirft dies alles ungeniert. Er lacht sogar über die höchst beliebten und überzeugenden Argumente seines Landsmanns, Lord D. T. Mawkscribbler, der bekannter Maßen darauf hinwies, dass der Kaiser weder gemeine Baumwolle, noch unbequemen Polyester, sondern zwangsläufig, ich betone zwangsläufig, nur Unterwäsche aus feinster Seide tragen müsse. Arrogant ignoriert Dawkins all diese tiefen philosophischen Gedankengänge, um den Kaiser der Nacktheit zu bezichtigen. Ich selber vermute, dass der Kaiser vielleicht nicht völlig bekleidet sein könne – wie sonst könne man die offenkundige Muße des Personals der Kaiserlichen Waschküche erklären – jedoch, nun, jeder andere scheint sich mit seinen Kleidern zu beschäftigen, und dieser Dawkins Bursche ist solch ein ungehobelter Emporkömmling, dem der Esprit meiner eleganten Umschweife fehlt, dass, während ich unfähig bin auf den Kern seiner Anschuldigungen zu antworten, ich ihn doch zu mindestens für seinen schlechten Stil schelten sollte. Bis Dawkins in den Geschäften von Paris und Milan in die Lehre gegangen ist, bis er den Unterschied zwischen einem gekräusten Volant und gepufften Pantalons gelernt hat, sollten wir vorgeben, er hätte nicht gegen des Kaisers Geschmack gesprochen. Seine Ausbildung in Biologie mag ihm vielleicht die Fähigkeit gegeben haben, baumelnde Genitalien zu erkennen, wenn er sie sieht, jedoch hat sie ihn nicht die gebotene Ehrfurcht vor Imaginären Textilien gelehrt." Category:Atheism Category:Humanism Category:Theism Category:Memes